


Эти слова - о вас

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes is a Bossy Bottom Marshmallow, Snark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон, когда выпьет, любит поговорить на лирические темы, и Холмс использует это в своих интересах.





	Эти слова - о вас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Words Toward You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587696) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 



На двадцать восьмой минуте прощания часы пробили одиннадцать. На самом деле прощание длилось гораздо дольше, просто я не сразу обратил внимание на время. Накинув на плечи пальто, мы уже собирались покинуть клуб, но в дверях встретили старого знакомого Уотсона ещё со времени учёбы в Университете. Поэтому для того, чтобы сказать другу другу «привет», «чем, чёрт побери, вы в жизни занимаетесь» и «до свидания» им понадобилось так много времени.

Я не самый приветливый человек, а алкоголь и тяжёлая еда делают меня ещё менее приветливым. Уотсон часто упрекает меня за резкость, но, расправившись с несколькими бутылками вина Лафит-Ротшильда(1), я желал их поторопить и не смог удержаться и не заметить вслух, что его знакомый − банкир, недавно был в Бельгии и имеет по крайней мере одного маленького ребёнка. Не спуская глаз с циферблата стоящих в фойе высоких часов, я пытался делать всё, чтобы это не выглядело как грубость.

Именно поэтому я нечасто сопровождаю Уотсона в его клуб. Доктор − магнит для дружелюбных людей. Соберите в комнате сто лондонцев, и я держу пари десять к одному, что Уотсон знаком по крайней мере с тремя из них, и непринуждённо завяжет знакомство, и найдёт общие интересы с другими девяноста семью в течение часа. Это удивительно, как он со всеми ими управляется. Хотя нет, не удивительно: ведь мой Уотсон − отличный собеседник. Это его дар: заставлять любого человека почувствовать, что он − солнце, и что больше никто и ничто не привлекает внимание Уотсона в эту минуту. Если кто-то рассказывает о чём-то интригующем, вроде особенностей почвы на юго-востоке, а потом о чём-то незначительном, вроде проблем бельгийской железнодорожной системы, Уотсон одинаково интересуется и тем, и другим.

− Ну, я был _очень_ рад вас видеть, Армстед, − сказал Уотсон через двадцать девять минут. − Но я боюсь, что нам уже нужно идти. 

Армстед неспешно источал энтузиазм в нашу сторону до тридцатой минуты, обмениваясь рукопожатием со скоростью улитки. Всё, что я мог сделать − удерживаться от того, чтобы не подтолкнуть Уотсона к двери. 

На улице похолодало, но вино согревало кровь теплом, и мы надели наши пальто больше по привычке. Когда мы вышли из клуба, Уотсон взял меня под руку и уютно прижался к моему боку; его дерзость, как говорится, была подпитана жидкой храбростью. Хотелось бы думать, что мы шли по улице элегантно, но поскольку мне не однажды преграждали путь фонарные столбы, почему-то сопровождаемые констеблями, боюсь, что мы немного отклонялись от прямого пути. 

− Простите меня за Армстеда, − заговорил вдруг Уотсон, − я чувствовал себя обязанным выслушать товарища.

− Ах да, обязанным.

− Я думаю, не стоило говорить о его семейной жизни... Людям бывает неловко, когда извлекают на свет такие подробности. 

− Уотсон, вы − воплощение любви к ближнему, − хотел съязвить я, но почему-то произнёс это искренне. 

− _«И сам я известен своим отеческим чувством к братьям»_ , как выразился бы Гораций.

− Кто такой Гораций? − наконец дал себе волю я. Любопытно, что Уотсон который раз ловится на тот же крючок моего мнимого невежества в области гуманитарных или естественных наук. Вот и сейчас в ответ на мой капризный вопрос Уотсон сжал мою руку и вздохнул:

− Честно говоря, иногда я поражаюсь тому, что вы закончили и школу, и университет, не зная элементарных вещей. Как так вышло? 

− Возможно, они просто стремились от меня избавиться, − сказал я со смехом. 

Когда он попытался утихомирить меня громким «Тс-с!», я ухмыльнулся, поскольку понял, что моя ловушка захлопнулась. Он остановился на углу, поднял палец и объявил:

− Джонсон предупреждал, что _«Невежество − ночь ума»_. _«Невежество, когда оно добровольно, является преступным»_.

− Преступным? Так я и думал. Иногда я чувствую себя настоящим разбойником. Я думаю, что вам лучше заковать меня в кандалы.

Он покачал головой. А затем взял меня за плечи, хорошенько встряхнул и продолжил с иронией: 

− _Образование должно стать исследованием, в противном случае мы не сможем на него надеяться, а человек, который плохо учился, будет только повторять свои собственные ошибки_.

− Локк?

− Кант. Я не знаю немецкий язык, но уверен, что в оригинале это звучит ещё более зловеще. Хотели бы вы услышать Локка?

− Хотел бы, − сказал я, когда мы продолжили наш путь домой.

 _Именно поэтому_ я иногда сопровождаю Уотсона в его клуб. Он бесконечно начитан, мой Уотсон, намного больше, чем я, и чем он сам стремится показать. Хотя я часто дразнил его за невнимательность, он − истинная губка для печатной информации; я не думаю, что существует книга, которая, попавшись ему на глаза, не оставила после себя что-нибудь в сокровищнице его ума. Нет обстоятельств, для которых он не смог бы подобрать соответствующий намёк или цитату, а когда Уотсон пьян, он склонен делать это громко и с актёрским размахом. Такие выступления − одно из лучших удовольствий в моей жизни.

Тем не менее, Уотсона не так просто напоить. Он хорошо переносит алкоголь и дома почти никогда не напивается. Это случается только в дружелюбной обстановке клуба, с его духом товарищества и _счастливой жизни_ , где можно налить ему два, три или четыре дополнительных бокала, прежде чем он начнёт понимать, что происходит. Той ночью я получил его таким, каким хотел: дурашливым и фонтанирующим то философией, то Шекспиром.

Пройдясь по Портман-сквер, мы оказались на Бейкер-стрит. Уотсон потерялся в своих декламациях, а я представлял, как лучше всего закончить вечер. Возможно, бурное соитие перед камином в гостиной, грубое и страстное, которое хорошо сочеталось с военными аксиомами или эпитетами воинов? Или сегодня вечером будет ночь медленного раздевания, стихов о любви и бархатных прикосновений? На протяжении всего вечера я рассматривал варианты, взвешивая их достоинства, в то время как Уотсон расправлялся с соте из баранины; сейчас же, поддаваясь возбуждению, что удачно скрывало моё пальто, я снова обо всём этом задумался. Сказать, что я стремился поскорее оказаться дома, будет серьёзным преуменьшением.

Уотсон цитировал Теннисона, когда мы добрались до лестницы, ведущей к 221Б. Он нащупал в кармане свои ключи, но уронил их, и наши головы почти столкнулись, когда мы наклонились, чтобы их поднять. Именно в этот момент я осознал истинные масштабы моего собственного опьянения: искать ключи прямо у себя под ногами оказалось не таким простым делом. Потом я попробовал повесить пальто и шляпу, но потерпел неудачу. Споткнувшись о ковёр, я услышал, как Уотсон захихикал за моей спиной. Я повернулся, или, если говорить точнее, покачнулся, и посмотрел на него, как я думал, серьёзным и суровым взглядом. 

− Могу я спросить, что вас так рассмешило?

− Вы. − Уотсон усмехнулся с невыносимым самодовольством. Его щёки разрумянились от холода и напитков. Он медленно стянул перчатки, глядя на меня непристойным взглядом.

− Вы пьяны в стельку, − сказал он наконец. − Вы _никогда_ так не напивались.

− Да, я пьян, − признался я. Я медленно вздохнул, пытаясь удержаться прямо на этой адской карусели. − Случайно. Я не смакую это чувство.

− _«Мой друг, который любил прежде всего точность и концентрацию мысли, негодовал, если что-то отвлекало его внимание от рассматриваемого вопроса»_. Вы знаете, кто это сказал?

Я покачал головой, прислонившись к перилам, больше для того, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении, чем для того, чтобы принять красивую позу, хотя надеялся, что сделал и то, и другое.

− Я, − с гордостью сообщил Уотсон. Он ухмыльнулся, теребя пуговицу пальто. − Я это написал... о вас, на самом деле.

Выпитое вино кружило голову и делало искусственное освещение более мягким и эфирным. Кожа Уотсона, казалось, светилась, а его волосы блестели. Заметив, что вино окрасило внутреннюю поверхность его губ, я представил, как проведу по ним большим пальцем, затем языком, а потом...

− Разве вы не собираетесь меня соблазнить?

− Что?

Заморгав, я внезапно обнаружил, что немного протрезвел. Глядя на меня, Уотсон пытался снять с себя пальто и пиджак одним ужасно хаотичным движением. В конце концов он добился успеха, оставив груду твида и шерсти рядом с вешалкой.

− Вы пошли со мной в клуб, чтобы меня напоить, − продолжил он. − А напоив, вы планируете меня соблазнить.

− Итак, вы раскрыли... _дело_. 

− И _быстро_ , следует заметить.

Мы стояли так близко, что я чувствовал тепло его дыхания, отчего меня охватывал сладкий озноб. Между тем его пальцы нашли мой галстук и занялись развязыванием узла. Я мог почувствовать, что он на меня смотрит; я не осмелился встретиться с его пристальным взглядом, опасаясь растерять то немногое, что осталось от моей бравады. Вместо этого я уставился на его подбородок и непринуждённо спросил:

− И как же я вас соблазняю?

− Ну... − начал он. 

Уотсон развязал мой галстук. Это был шёлк, слишком дорогой для того, чтобы оказаться на полу, но когда он, заговорив, начал расстёгивать мой воротничок, я обнаружил, что мне совершенно наплевать на стоимость галстука и вообще чего бы то ни было.

− Обычно вы начинаете с того, что просите, чтобы я помог вам развязать галстук. Затем вы изобретаете предлог для того, чтобы пригласить меня в вашу комнату.

− _«У меня есть новая коллекция гравюр, которые я хочу вам показать»_?

− Да, что-то не менее неуклюжее.

− Это звучит не очень соблазнительно.

Он фыркнул:

− Может быть именно поэтому вы делаете всё, чтобы я напился.

Я попытался не улыбнуться в ответ, но у меня ничего не вышло. Расстегнув мою рубашку, он начал холодными пальцами поглаживать меня вдоль ключиц. Поймав его за отвороты жилета большим и указательным пальцем, я постарался отвлечься на структуру ткани. Этот жилет ему подходил и, несмотря на то, что куплен довольно давно, всё ещё был очень хорошего качества. Я расстегнул одну из покрытых шёлком пуговиц прежде, чем прикоснуться к цепочке часов, лежащих в кармане его жилета. Это, казалось, отвечало всем требованиям момента, потому что он прижал большой палец к моему горлу.

− Теперь, когда вы это упомянули, − сказал я, − не буду скрывать, что надеялся узнать ваше мнение о моей рукописи.

− О, у вас _есть_ рукопись?

Глубоко вздохнув и пожав плечами, я, наконец, поднял голову. О... какой я встретил взгляд... какие коварные мысли, казалось, таились в глубине его глаз! Это был взгляд, который мог заставить покраснеть самого непристойного волокиту. И он в одно мгновение мог расплавить ледяную неприступную крепость.

Я пробормотал в ответ что-то маловразумительное, а затем схватил Джона за руку и потянул его через гостиную в мою спальню. Едва закрыв за нами дверь, я оказался в крепких объятиях. Обхватив меня за ягодицы и прижав наши бёдра друг к другу, Джон показал этим, что не я один захвачен мыслями, скрывающимися в глубине его красивых глаз. Наклонившись, он прильнул к моей шее жаркими поцелуями, переходящими в лёгкие влажные укусы. 

− Погодите... Сядьте, − проинструктировал я, пытаясь вырваться из его объятий. − Я всё ещё должен найти ту рукопись.

Не сопротивляясь, Джон сел на мою кровать и начал развязывать шнурки на ботинках. Делая вид, что роюсь в бумагах на туалетном столике и на полках, я постепенно избавился от одежды: обувь оставил перед комодом, манжеты на полке, жилет и нарукавники на стуле. Глупый ритуал, возможно, но один из тех, которым я следовал. Вино делало меня, если это возможно, ещё более упрямым.

− Она находится в третьем ящике, − уточнил Джон наконец. Я обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как он, сняв жилет и рубашку, остался голым по пояс; волосы на его голове были взъерошены − когда я успел их так растрепать? 

− Ах, вы правы. − Открыв третий ящик тумбочки, я достал банку с вазелином и протянул её ему жестом, которым подобало бы передать благодарному читателю свиток с поэтическим творением. − Вот она.

− Ваша лучшая работа, − поддразнил он меня, нетерпеливо обхватив за бёдра.

Вот ещё одна причина, почему я наслаждаюсь этой конкретной схемой: он обращается со мной по-другому, когда пьян. На самом деле можно с уверенностью сказать, что когда Джон Уотсон трезв, он прикасается ко мне, ласкает, даже ведёт, но никогда _не обращается_ со мной вот так. В его прикосновениях появляется сдержанность, даже благоговение, как будто он не совсем уверен, что я позволю, а что нет. Я не буду отрицать, что мне нравятся утончённость и трепетная близость, но при этом мне есть чем ответить, когда меня настойчиво тянут к кровати, расстёгивают ширинку на моих брюках, и, внезапно нависнув над моим усердным просителем, обхватывают его губами. Как вот сейчас. 

Алкоголь ещё бушевал в моей крови, и от этого окружающий мир слегка кренился то в одну, то в другую сторону. Чтобы удержаться на ногах, я поднял руку, и мои пальцы наткнулись на висящую на стене рамку с фотографией. Подняв голову, я увидел перед собой ужасную физиономию с запавшими глазами и выступающей губой.

− Держите меня, − сказал я, положив руку на плечо Джона, чтобы его остановить.

Его губы отпустили меня, и он в беспокойстве сжал пальцы на моих бёдрах: 

− Что случилось?

− Я, кажется, оказался лицом к лицу с Чарльзом Писом(2)

− О? − Прислонившись к стене, он посмотрел на моего жулика. Когда он поднял голову, его взгляд был по-прежнему озорным. − И что такого?

− Это довольно трудно... вы знаете. Сконцентрироваться сразу на двух задачах.

Джон рассмеялся. Гладя одной рукой меня по бедру, он прижал большой палец другой к основанию моего члена.

− Я думал, что смысл развешивания этой коллекции над вашей кроватью − немного визуального вдохновения, чтобы подпитать ваши фантазии.

− Что за нелепая версия! Лучше откиньтесь на подушки − у меня есть план получше.

Послушно устроившись на кровати, Джон положил руки за голову, продолжая наблюдать за мной с добродушным самодовольством. Его брюки были всё ещё на нём, как и моя рубашка − на мне, и я быстро сделал работу за нас обоих, стремясь обнажить как можно больше кожи. Затем я уселся к нему на бёдра и прижался поцелуем — нашим первым в эту ночь − к его губам. Сладкое оставим на потом.

Обняв меня за шею, он вовлёк меня в новые поцелуи, а затем обхватил наши члены свободной рукой, и я, ощутив его напротив себя, невольно подался вперёд. Наши поцелуи были беспорядочны, а движения − тем более. На какое-то время мы потерялись в головокружительной радости воссоединения после долгого − слишком долгого − и приличного вечера. Вскоре, тем не менее, я захотел большего.

− А куда я положил мою «рукопись»... − сказал я, шаря рукой по постели в поисках потерянной банки. − Ага!

Шедро зачерпнув из банки, я взял правую руку Джона и стал с ритуальной серьёзностью смазывать его пальцы. Подняв голову, я поймал улыбку, которую он так хорошо скрывал под усами. Он попытался изобразить на лице озадаченное выражение и со всей искренностью спросил:

− Что я должен с этим сделать?

Весьма артистично, надо заметить. Но вместо аплодисментов он заработал щекотку на рёбрах, от которой стал немедленно отбиваться.

Прислонившись к спинке кровати, я встал на колени и положил его руку между своих ног, направляя кончики пальцев к самому входу, чтобы он точно не промахнулся. Прикусив нижнюю губу и не спуская взгляда с моего лица, он погрузил палец до второго сустава. Я не могу вспомнить свою реакцию, но она была достаточно выразительной для того, чтобы заслужить «Тс-с!». Сжав губы, я застонал, а потом вскрикнул, когда в меня сначала полностью погрузился один, а затем два пальца.

− «Lascivam tota possedi nocte puerilem, cuius nequitias vincere nulla potest»(4).

− Что это?

− Марциал(3), − продолжил он, − «Fessus mille modis illud puerile poposci: ante preces totas primaque verba dedit»(5).

− По крайней мере, я понимаю, что означает «Illud puerile»(6).

− Боюсь, что понимаете _превратно_.

− Нет, _развратно_. 

Соскользнув с его пальцев, я потянулся за верной «рукописью». Джон с шумом втянул воздух, когда ощутил на своём члене холодный вазелин. Но совсем скоро прохладный воздух внешнего мира сменил внутренний жар моего тела. Я упивался выражением лица моего друга, когда принимал его в себя и начал мягкие ритмичные движения бёдрами, а он плыл в волнах наслаждения, полностью захваченный его стихией. 

Поднеся его руку к своему члену, я показал ему, каких прикосновений и ласк от него жду, а сам переместился, чтобы изменить ритм своих движений и полнее ощущать в себе его член: гладкий, тёплый, нежный, твёрдый, идеальной формы... чудесный, обольстительный, восхитительный. Мне не найти достаточно слов, чтобы воздать ему должную хвалу. Я наслаждаюсь тем, когда он подо мной и пронзает меня. С помощью силы тяжести я могу почувствовать, как он проникает в меня до самых глубин, кажется, до самого сердца. И я совмещаю это удовольствие с прикосновениями Уотсона, его взглядами и его словами...

− Скажите что-нибудь, − потребовал я, дыша в такт своим движением.

− Что?

− Что-нибудь, _что угодно_... одна из ваших декламаций. 

Ритм его руки на моём члене сбился. Его бёдра подо мной были согнуты и расслаблены. Он так сильно сжал руку на моём бедре, что это оставило мало сомнений относительно близости его оргазма. Я предполагаю, что недостатком долгого соблазнения является то, что не нужно долго ждать вознаграждения.

− Ах... не могу ничего вспомнить...

− Что угодно. 

Когда он снова заговорил, это было похоже на речитатив школьника:

− Когда в апреле падают обильные дожди и до корня пронизывают засуху марта(7)...

− Не то! − признался я и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его за усилия.

Не теряя времени впустую, он в своих интересах использовал изменения в нашем положении; удерживая меня за бёдра, он заёрзал подо мной. Согнув ноги в коленях так, чтобы я мог улечься на них, он начал вбиваться в меня снизу. Я оттолкнул его руку от своего члена и заменил собственной, позволив ему двигаться так, как ему нравилось.

Когда я положил голову ему на плечо, он начал шептать мне на ухо возвышенные непристойности. Ужасные, восхитительные, чудовищные, непригодные для печати вещи о моей заднице, моём члене и моих губах, о каждом дюйме моей кожи и о том, как он упивался происходящим. Моя рука летала вдоль моего члена, вход в моё тело пульсировал, а я дышал в такт движениям его бёдер. Всё это время Джон произносил нечто похотливое и бессвязное. Я кончил под музыку его самой нецензурной поэзии о том, как он изливается в меня и как чувствует мой оргазм. 

Блаженство. Опустошение. Расслабление мышц. Восстановление дыхания. 

Теперь, казалось, мы были повержены нашей страстью и лежали, в поту и семени, как на поле битвы. Положив голову ему на грудь, я шумно дышал, продолжая дрожать в последних оргазменных волнах.

− Встаньте, − заворчал он, пытаясь меня отодвинуть.

− Нет.

− Тогда позвольте мне.

Я покачал головой и свернулся вокруг него ещё более решительно. Джон вздохнул и уступил. Он попытался помешать мне улечься на липкий беспорядок на его животе, но я не обратил на это внимания.

− Забудьте об этом, − пробормотал я, зарываясь носом в его волосы. − И давайте примем ванну утром. 

− Пусть будет по-вашему, − согласился он, положив одну руку мне на бедро, а другой гладя меня по спине. Добравшись до моей задницы, он сжал её, а потом пробрался пальцем в пульсирующее отверстие. Я вздрогнул, и Джон воспользовался возможностью, чтобы откатиться в сторону и усмехнуться:

− Но _я_ из тех, кто пролил здесь слишком много... 

− О, не льстите себе, − сказал я, снова укладывая его на спину и заключая в ловушку моих рук. − Вы ещё не заполнили меня до краёв, а похваляетесь излишками. А между тем вы... − я запнулся, подбирая слова. 

− С _«плотью, как плоть осла, но похотью, как у жеребцов»._ (8)

Он рассмеялся, радуясь собственной остроте. Взяв руку, которую я положил ему на живот, он переместил её себе на грудь. С нежностью, будто я был сделан из тончайшей ткани, он поднёс мою руку к своим губам и поцеловал кончик каждого пальца.

Не в первый раз мне захотелось, чтобы наши кожные покровы стали проницаемыми, и мы растворились друг в друге. Ограниченный смертными формами близости, я и свою любовь мог выразить через них: я дышал с ним в унисон; я радовался каждой точке контакта; я чувствовал приглушённый ритм его сердцебиения. 

Прикоснувшись губами к его шее, я прошептал божественную фразу.

Безмолвное то ли хихиканье, то ли всхлип качнули наши тела, и рука друга погладила меня по щеке. 

Джон улыбнулся: 

− Вы гораздо пьянее, чем я думал.

− Что вы имеете в виду?

− Я никогда не слышал, чтобы вы _это_ говорили.

Я поддразнил его. 

− Зачем говорить? Вы это и так знаете.

− Знать и слышать − это разные вещи.

Эти слова запали мне в душу. Знать и слышать... Удовольствие от чувственных ощущений заставляло божественную мелодию попадать только в одно ухо. Но она же трогала душу! Так же сильно, как его декламации, которые я хотел слышать чаще и не всегда спьяну. Так же сильно, как вся наша совместная жизнь и полное доверие друг другу. 

Я решил, что буду говорить ему это каждый день.

− Я люблю вас, − повторил я, погружаясь в теплое облако сна. 

***

**Примечания переводчика:**

(1) − Château Lafite-Rothschild (рус. Шато Лафит, Шато Лафит-Ротшильд) − французское винодельческое хозяйство, расположенное в коммуне Пойяк (Pauillac), округа Медок (Medoc), региона Бордо (Bordeaux). Согласно классификации вин Бордо 1855 года, относится к категории Первых Гран Крю (Premier Grand Cru Classe), то есть высшей категории в классификации.  
(2) − Чарльз Джозеф Пис (14 мая 1832 − 25 февраля 1879) был печально известным английским грабителем и убийцей из Шеффилда, жизнь которого позже породила десятки романтизированных романов и фильмов. Пис упомянут по имени в рассказе Шерлока Холмса, в Приключении прославленного клиента).  
(3) − Марциал (Marcus Valerius Marcialis) родился 1 марта 40 г. от Рождества Христова в Испании, в городе Бильбилисе. Марциал − один из виднейших эпиграммистов не только римской, но и мировой литературы. В небольших остроумно-шутливых, а иногда и довольно ядовитых стихотворениях он отражает своё отношение к современной ему жизни и к окружающим его людям.  
(4) − Ночь напролёт обладал я девой сластолюбивой,  
Коей не превзойдёт в хитростях ласки никто. (Marcus Valerius Marcialis, Epigrammaton l. ix lxvii)  
(5) − Способов сотней измучен, «Будь мальчик!» − её попросил я;  
Раньше всех просьб мне она с первого слова дала. (Marcus Valerius Marcialis, Epigrammaton l. ix lxvii)  
(6) − «Будь мальчик!». (Marcus Valerius Marcialis, Epigrammaton l. ix lxvii)

Перевод цитат Марциала и ссылочки на них https://liberlatinus.wordpress.com/2013/09/20/martial-9-67-lascivam-tota-possedi http://www.martialis.ru/index.xps?2.9.67

(7) − Джефри Чосер «Кентерберийские рассказы» − http://www.russianplanet.ru/filolog/evropa/england/chaucer/chaucer.htm  
(8) − Библия, Иезекииль 23.


End file.
